Barney's Super Singing Party
Barney's Super Singing Party is a Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 15th Anniversary that was released on May 17, 2005. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends for 15th Birthday Bash. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure tumbling tumbleweed leads the group to Buckaroo Barney's Dude Ranch try on authentic western wear and have a real chuck wagon dinner of "beans and biscuits" modern dairy farm works to produce milk for grocery shelves. The children learn that milk is made into other dairy products, too, and the group enjoys “shaking things up” while turning cream into homemade butter encounter with a sheep acquaints the children there’s a lot to do and see on a farm! For Fun of It's to Songs. Oh..... and I Got a When they return, some of "WHAT" OH MY. It's The Barney's old friends: Shawn (John David Bennett, II) Derek (Rickey Carter) Min (Pia Manalo) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Kathy (Lauren King) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Michael (Brian Eppes) and Luci (Leah Gloria) show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes Canada in "A Ice and Snow we Will Go!". Coming back from that trip, Danny (Jeffrey Hood) Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) Alissa (Monet Chandler) Robert (Angel Velasco) Emily (Hannah Owens) Keesha (Mera Baker) Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Hannah (Marisa Kuers) Kim (Erica Rhodes) Jill (Lana Whittington) Linda (Adrianne Kangas) Chip (Lucien Douglas) Julie (Susannah Wetzel) and David (Kenny Cooper) arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to a magical place where Barney and the kids explore a forest while listening to the different sounds there. Back in the Caboose. Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Miss Jo (Joan Jenkins) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #I Can See It on Your Face #The Sun #My Jeans are Always Blue #Old Dan Tucker #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Get Along Little Doggies #The Butter Song #Sheep Medley #Old MacDonald #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #I'd Love to Sail #Winter's Wonderful #Silly Sounds #Mr. Knickerbocker #Four Little Butterflies #Skip to My Lou #The Wheels on the Bus #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to involve a cast reunion. **The first time, where Michael went up to the caboose. **The first time where Jason and Michael appeared together. **Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. **Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. **The one of the Another videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. **The fourth and last home video to have Barney "break the fourth wall", by talking directly to his audience in some home video. *With the exception of "I Can See It on Your Face", all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs or traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes or Barney first generation songs or Barney & the Backyard Gang songs. *The Barney costume from "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Can_You_Sing_That_Song%3F Can You Sing That Song?]" is used. *The Barney voice from "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Top_20_Countdown Barney's Top 20 Countdown]" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Can_You_Sing_That_Song%3F Can You Sing That Song?]" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Can_You_Sing_That_Song%3F Can You Sing That Song?]" is used. *The BJ costume from "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Can_You_Sing_That_Song%3F Can You Sing That Song?]" is used. *The BJ voice from "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Can_You_Sing_That_Song%3F Can You Sing That Song?]" is used. *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *The video aired on PBS in 2005, being the all the Barney Home Videos to be televised. The first being Barney in Concert (aired during the Barney & Friends Family Marathon) and the others being Barney Safety, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Christmas Star, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Jungle Friends, and Big World Adventure. *Jeff was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time Austin Ball the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *Pictures from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses", "Carnival of Numbers", "A Very Special Delivery", "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard", "A Welcome Home", Barney's Talent Show", "Good Day, Good Night", "What a World We Share", "Barney's Super Singing Circus", "Barney's Number, Numbers" and "Play Piano With Me" are shown in Keesha's scrapbook. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear, Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". Category:2005 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Barney Anniversaries Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos